


lou isn't.. but she really is

by kwalkersbitch



Category: Ocean's 8
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heist Wives, Lou is in denial, Post-Heist, Pre-Heist, Tammy is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwalkersbitch/pseuds/kwalkersbitch
Summary: lou has this habit of not admitting what she truly feels.she eventually does though.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	lou isn't.. but she really is

**i.**

lou isn't _sad._

she runs her own club, she has this enormous house to herself, she just bought her dream motorcycle and she's having the time of her life.

so the word sad isn't a word to describe lou because she's actually really happy, well not really but she's contented.

she sometimes looks around her house though, and thinks why does she feel so alone ( _alone_ , not lonely)

she thinks maybe it would've been better if a certain _brunette_ was around. maybe she would've actually put effort into cooking if there was someone to cook for.

but she quickly drowns this thoughts out because she thinks its stupid. she has a great life and she's gonna enjoy it every single moment of it everyday.

so lou isn't sad, she just misses her bestfriend. (who's currently in jail because of that fucking jerk who she refuses to name because that's how disgusted she is by him)

**ii.**

lou isn't _thrilled_ when debbie tells her about this plan she's been working on for five years, eight months, and twelve days. (she likes emphasizing it)

debbie just literally got out of prison and now she's describing this insane heist she wants to do and lou is certain debbie wants to get caught again.

now don't get lou wrong. she can't say that she's been out of _that_ life. she's done some minor jobs during the past few years (rusty had asked for her help once or twice but that's it)

lou hasn't done anything as big as what debbie's planning to do. she has stopped this big jobs when she lost her partner. and now that same partner wants her help and lou know it's impossible to reject her. it's debbie afterall.

but lou isn't thrilled, she just wants to work with her partner again. (and she kinda wants to feel the energy she felt back then when working with debbie)

**iii.**

lou isn't a _jealous_ person.

she's (overly) confident in herself, she knows she looks good. she wears suits better than anyone else. she can get a girl just by a simple smirk, so she doesn't get jealous because she's confident and jealousy are for those who's insecure. (that's what she says)

and then, tammy arrived at their meeting place (aka her house) and debbie gave her this "told-you-i-could-convince-her" look, and lou was just wondering how she did it.

lou might've been the one who gave debbie the idea of getting tammy into this little plan but she was also unsure if they could get her on board. as far as lou knows, tammy has retired from _this_. she has a whole ass family for god's sake!

she walked up to tammy and asked, "thought you were done with this?" tammy just shrugged, "you know debbie has her way of persuading someone right?"

of course she knows. if there's someone who knows how persuasive (manipulative) debbie ocean could be, it's lou. so she went straight to debbie and asked again, "what exactly did you do to make tammy agree to this?" debbie just smirked and said, "i seduced her." she even winked after and then went to talk to tammy.

lou was frozen in her place. her gaze fixed on debbie and tammy while they laugh about something she couldn't hear. she was still processing what debbie said. it wasn't entirely impossible, debbie has done it before for a job. but she wouldn't pull that trick on tammy, right? she knows tammy has a family.

so she just stared at them while they talk in hushed voices, looking (too) close, and exchanging this smiles. she suddenly felt something in her chest, something heavy that she couldn't explain. then she hears nine-ball from behind, "you jealous?"

and no. lou isn't jealous. that's just ridiculous. she doesn't get jealous. she's just protective of debbie because.. well.. just because she's her bestfriend. (lou would burn all her suits first before she admits to being jealous to anyone ever)

**iv.**

lou isn't _scared._

she has always loved extreme activities. she likes dark places. she doesn't believe in ghosts. she continues to walk even though there's a group of thugs in the middle of the street. (she know how to throw punches, don't anger her)

and she definitely doesn't get scared when she works with debbie. she knows debbie's got her back and she also got debbie's. the level of trust they have for each other is unmatched and that comes from years of working together (and also the amount of time they spent outside of work)

so when debbie asked her if she's nervous while preparing for the met gala, she says no.

but there's this tiny little voice in lou's head that's saying something's gonna go wrong (she knows there won't be anything because debbie has mastered this, she trusts debbie) so she forgets that little voice because distractions won't do her any good. she needs to focus or debbie's gonna kick her ass.

so lou's not scared, she's worried. (because she really doesn't want to lose debbie again if something really does go wrong)

**v.**

lou isn't _inlove_ with debbie.

the heist went well and they're celebrating it at her house (again) with a new addition who goes by the name of daphne kluger. (it's a long story)

the girls are having fun, daphne looks like she's already drunk, and lou just smiles while watching them. this was supposed to be one job then they go their own ways and never see each other again. but lou has a feeling it would be difficult to just shrug off these girls.

tammy walks up to her and gives her a slice of pizza, "the job went _well_. we have _tons_ of money. i am going back to my _family_ after this. when will you admit that you're _inlove_ with debbie?"

she gives tammy this, "no-not-you-too-please" look because nine-ball and constance had made it their job these past few days to get her to admit that she has feelings for debbie. (which she doesn't have by the way) and she couldn't believe she's hearing it from tammy too.

tammy sighed, "oh my god. can you just get together please. we're tired of seeing you two act like two teenagers inlove around each other and then say you're just 'bestfriends'. that's _bullshit_ and we all know that. even daphne thought you were married & _that_ would've been true by now if you two aren't _dumb_. i just want to see you together before i go home so _please_." tammy walked away after that mini rant she gave and lou was left thinking.

act like two teenagers inlove? it's not like debbie and her make-out every minute of the day (but lou wouldn't oppose to that idea if they had a chance)

she doesn't care what the girls says, she doesn't like debbie that way and she's pretty sure debbie thinks like that too.

lou and debbie have always been close because they've known each other for so long. they've clicked really well ever since they first met and she had already said it but debbie's the _perfect_ partner when they're working.

well, she's the perfect partner for everything really. she knows what clothes lou wants to wear, what food she craves for, what to talk about (and not talk about), what to say to make lou smile, what to do when she feels like shit, what she feels even though she doesn't say anything.. debbie just knows everything about lou. that's why she's always been perfect for lou.

wait a second.

what.

_well shit._

_shit._

_**fucking shit**_.

she's always been perfect _for_ lou. and she doesn't know why it has taken this long for her to realize that.

_**she fucking likes debbie ocean.** _

lou wants to smash the glass she's holding because of how stupid she was. and she thinks she needs to hold onto something because these realizations are just too much for her.

and then debbie decided that it was the perfect time to walk up to lou. and lou knows all that's on her mind right there was, 'fuck fuck fuck fuck'.

debbie looked at her with pure concern on her eyes, "hey, you okay? i noticed you looked a little.. off."

yeah thanks for noticing. i just realized i'm inlove with you. but it's no big deal. (lou had tried her best not to say that out loud because this is not how she want debbie to know)

"i'm okay. maybe just a little tired?" she replied.

debbie still looks unsure so she asked, "you want to go outside for a minute?" lou agrees because she really thinks she could use some air right now.

when they were finally outside and with all the new realizations for lou, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful debbie looked with her hair in a messy bun, wearing casual clothes and the moonlight reflecting on her. she thinks, 'oh my god. i am fucking whipped and screwed.'

she snapped out of her thoughts when she hears debbie say, "we did it." and then debbie her gave this soft little smile she's sure is only reserved for her (lou hasn't seen debbie smile like that in front of others so she thinks it's safe to call it the 'lou smile')

"you're debbie ocean. if someone could make it work, it's _you_." she said and there's no lie in that statement.

debbie scoffed, "it wouldn't have worked without you." she sighed, "i'm not even sure i would've done it if i couldn't get you on board."

"that's a lie."

"it's true. i've told you before, i've ran that plan in my head for a thousand times and you were there every single time." she looked at lou at said, "i always need you by my side because i don't know what i'm gonna do if you're not."

and lou literally thinks her heart stop right there and then. debbie was looking at her with those eyes and she had said all these to her so she couldn't stop it.

she kissed debbie.

and she doesn't know if it's her imagination or what, but debbie was kissing her back.

they're kissing.

and she doesn't care if it sounds cliché but she thinks she actually saw fireworks.

when they broke the kiss, lou knew she had to get it out of her chest or she would go crazy, "i'm inlove with you, debbie ocean."

debbie gave her the 'lou smile' and said, "same here, miller. same here."

and then they kiss again because fuck it feels **amazing.**

so if you ask lou what she feels about debbie, and she says she isn't inlove with her, don't believe that. because like what tammy said, that's complete bullshit.

because lou really is inlove with debbie.

and damn how amazing it is to say that now.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first work here and it's just a random idea that came to my mind. i wrote this under an hour so please bare with me. i just really wanted to write it down before the idea completely gets lost in my brain lmao. i do hope u enjoyed though and feedbacks are deeply appreciated :))


End file.
